


【胖雨/大胖雨 主胖雨】药1

by kitschkiller



Category: pu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschkiller/pseuds/kitschkiller





	【胖雨/大胖雨 主胖雨】药1

周雨从前线下来的那一天，张继科和他在一块。  
“科哥，我还能再上战场不？”他咬着牙问，挨了一针的胳臂火辣辣的痛。  
“能，你就安心养病吧。”  
张继科把针筒随手扔进垃圾桶。“匹配报告过两天就下来，我到时候开车给你送过去。”  
周雨“嗯”了一声，头不自觉就低了下来。张继科扫过去一眼，见他脸上烧起一片红来，心里终究忍不得，伸手轻拍他肩膀，“别想太多，你们就是互相配合治疗的关系，病好了，也就各奔东西了。你都是成年人了，臊啥？”

张继科开车送周雨去治疗基地，在路上，他给周雨打的抑制剂就起作用了，是冰水流遍全身血管的感觉，把那一点来自身体深处的情热不断镇压下去。它让年轻有为的周少校能够如常人般进入基地，护住了这颗军界新星的最后一点体面。

然而，该来的总是会来。  
进入基地一小时后，周雨就支撑不住了。他喘息着倒在单人宿舍的床上，下身已经光裸一片，从身后隐秘之处传来的瘙痒感觉，让他不自觉地绞扭着两条长腿，身下的褥子也早被淫水洇湿了。经过前面几次发作，他早已明白抵抗的无用，伸出手就去够床头放着的情趣用具。  
浓烈的芒果香气充溢着整个房间，是独属于omega的甜美诱人。原本从周雨身上散发出的清冽的雪松木香，在这种气味面前节节败下阵来，最终，Alpha信息素完全消失了，这也宣告着周雨在情欲里的彻底沉沦——他骑在一根震动棒上，身体上下颠动，已经完全忘却了羞耻为何物，一心只想让那黑粗的物事入得更深，肏得更狠,与一个发情的omega别无二致。

周雨是个实打实的alpha，  
虽然父兄师长有时会半开玩笑地叫他“周小漂亮”，但在alpha众多的军部，周雨仍能够凭借自己的本事，打出了“小豹子”的名号，成了新一代军官中的重要战力。谁会想得到，这样一个纯正的alpha,有朝一日，会像omega一样，掰着臀缝求艹呢？

一个月前的某场战斗中，周雨得到了上峰的断后指令。同伴在他的掩护下，顺利地撤离了战场。然而周雨却失了手，沦为了对方的俘虏。  
在那短暂的被俘生涯里，对方为了套话，把能够尝试的招数，都在他身上过了一遍。等到两位与周雨同岁的搭档来救人的时候，他们正把一管药剂注射进周雨的身体。闫安冲上前去，一巴掌打落了针筒，但已经来不及了。  
空空如也的针筒跌落在地上，碎裂的声音清脆动听，却成了对周雨最刺耳的嘲笑。闫安、方博一边一个，把昏迷不醒的周雨架回去的时候，根本想象不到，他身上会发生多么可怕的事情。

幸好是张继科发现的。  
张继科是军医，却也是军部最强大的alpha之一，少数几个能叫周雨“周小漂亮”的人。周雨被救回来的时候，半条命都快没了。张继科在SCI不合眼地守了他几夜，终于把人从鬼门关捞了回来。  
但紧接着就是持续不退的高烧，以及昏迷。张继科为他开了最强效的退烧药，但依旧不起作用。渐渐的张继科觉察到，有种东西似乎潜伏在周雨体内，从内而外地改变着他。  
终于有一天，张继科刚进病房就转身出去了，回来的时候身上多了好几块抑制贴。周雨躺在床上，一双大眼睛疑惑地盯着自己的这位异姓哥哥，刚想说话就被一把握住了手，“小雨，你没闻到什么奇怪的味道吗？”  
芒果味的甜香与雪松木的酸涩混合在一起，渐渐在整个房间扩散开来，张继科已经用上了屏蔽贴，周雨便成了这个房间唯一的气味来源。他睁大了眼睛，身体开始发抖——哪怕在战场上面对着最强大的敌人，他也不曾抖得那么厉害过。  
他的颤抖不仅仅是因为恐惧，更因为那从身体内部蒸腾升起的情欲，一种想要被占有、被填满的渴求与他alpha的本性开始battle。他情不自禁地夹紧双腿，以示抗拒。  
“小雨……你要不要，先打一支抑制剂？”

身为一个alpha的周雨，却出现了类似omega发情的症状。而且他面临的，是更加难堪的处境。Omega的发情期只有定期的几天，而近一个月以来，周雨都处在类似的状态中。  
这样的他，是上不了战场的。  
起初他还能依靠张继科的抑制剂，但后来张继科告诉他：如果过度注射抑制剂，会对周雨的身体造成更大的损伤。久而久之，他也会因为衰弱而失去战力。通过诊断，张继科认为对方给周雨注射了禁忌药品，这种能够让alpha模拟omega的发情，从而出现类似性瘾的症状。  
既然强力的抑制对性瘾不起作用，那倒不如满足它。  
而周雨最终得到的“药”，是AO匹配报告上的两个名字。  
一个叫樊振东，一个叫梁靖崑。

樊振东和梁靖崑是军方寄予厚望的少年。在治疗基地中，他们的身体被重塑，从而成为体力智力都远超常人的alpha。但在试验的最后一步——为他们构筑alpha的第二性征时，由于性激素注射过量，同样出现了类似性瘾的反应。  
军方不是没动过为他们寻找omega的念头，但由于两人怪物般的身体素质，普通的omega，怕是会被吃得骨头都不剩。所以两人的治疗，也拖了好一段时间了。  
就在这时，周雨出现了。  
一段各取所需的性关系，就这么被构建起来。

军部发生了这样的一桩大事，就算捂得再紧，也终于有风言风语传了出来。  
“呵，被强制发情的alpha么？”  
“那想必是耐操得很呢！”  
“这回可以喂饱那两头小老虎了。”  
“被喂饱的哪里只有他们两个？”  
“哈哈，你说的是……”

最开始，他们是轮流来的。  
虽然年纪更小，但樊振东却被看作是更能克制自己的存在。也正因为如此，梁靖崑获得了第一个和周雨做爱的机会。  
动情的，流着水的伪omega跪趴在雪白的床单上，扭过头来看梁靖崑。这个姿势让他的背沟变得更明显，形成一道夺魂摄魄的性感弧线，随着梁靖崑的目光一路向下，通向那幽深的所在。年轻的alpha再也忍耐不住，低吼着便扑了上去。  
没有任何前戏，他拉开军裤的拉链，便挺身把自己送了进去。这突如其来的冲击让周雨闷哼了一声，但被改造过的身体，已经像omega一样，更加柔软，也能够分泌出更多的液体以供润滑。湿软的穴口轻易吞入了alpha的阴茎。在梁靖崑进入的那一刻，周雨的呼吸也变得急促起来，呼吸的频率应和着穴口的张合，形成奇异的韵律。而在此时，梁靖崑两手握住了他挺翘的臀，用力把那两块丰润的肉分得更开，更深更猛地冲撞起来。  
这是他们人生中的第一次性体验。两人都是alpha，连避孕的措施都不用做。没有道具，没有技巧，甚至没有言语，只有最原始的交合。Alpha的本能，让梁靖崑向周雨的身体深处挺进，去寻找那个更隐秘的入口。但他最终一无所获。少年不满地低吼着，一口咬在周雨的腺体上，更是狠狠地抽插了几下，像极了惩罚。疼痛与被充满的愉悦，让周雨发不出声音来。  
他们就是两只迷失在情欲里的兽，在肢体交缠中一起攀上高潮。尽管梁靖崑的动作生涩无比，弄得他爽也弄得他痛，但那根进入他身体的东西，依旧让他感受到真实的喜悦……  
多年来作风严谨、清心寡欲的军旅生活，几乎让他与情欲绝缘。而此时此刻他却面朝下地趴在床上，流连在高潮后的余韵里，享受着被操到神志不清的感觉，没过几秒钟就睡了过去。  
就在这个时候，另一个少年走进了房间。

梁靖崑还在喘息，高潮后他的脑袋也是一片空白。当他恢复意识后，发现自己简直无法将视线从周雨身上离开。军方之前为梁靖崑与樊振东物色Omega的时候，也让他们看过照片。但那些静态的影像，哪比得上眼前人的活色生香，从脸到身材都是他喜欢的类型，清俊而不失英气。他想着方才与周雨的一番缠绵，胯下的小兄弟又有抬头的趋势。  
但樊振东出现了。他伸出手，把梁靖崑推到一边。  
“够了，该轮到我了。”  
两人站在周雨的床前，谁都没有让步的意思。樊振东的苦咖啡与梁靖崑的黑巧克力的信息素在狭小的单间里角力。床上的周雨似乎也受到了冲击，他无意识地发出沙哑的低吟，让两个少年的眼神都发热起来。

周雨睡得迷迷糊糊。  
但是在睡梦间，他也迎来了今天的第二次发情。  
他的手无意识地探向下体，但到半路就被人握住了。那人的掌心与他一样，都有着一层薄薄的茧子，抓着他的手，与他一起摩弄起性器来。  
最敏感的所在骤然被触碰，再加上突然出现的陌生人，一瞬间就让周雨睁开了眼睛。  
“小豹子”的凌厉目光转瞬即逝，转眼间就被动情的湿意取代，眼神迷离地望着又一个爬上他的床的少年——真小啊，比刚才与他做爱的梁靖崑看起来还要小，还是个奶团子的模样。  
然而这样的一个小孩，今天却是来操他的。  
虽然已经有了破罐子破摔的心态，但背德的耻感与快感，还是一瞬间烧红了周雨的脸。  
“没事的，雨哥，别怕……”明明是个小孩，却和科哥一样，老气横秋地安抚他。猝不及防间，樊振东就凑了过来，吻上他的唇。  
这也是周雨今天接的第一个吻。比起梁靖崑，樊振东显然有着更多的耐心。他一手抚慰着周雨的性器，另一只手则开始在周雨身上游走，一寸寸地爱抚他的身体，从脖颈、胸膛到小腹、长腿……在他的动作下，周雨很快就发出了难耐的呻吟。  
当樊振东的手指来到他身后，那里还残留着他与梁靖崑缠绵后的痕迹，少年的眼神骤然暗下，然而他埋首在周雨胸前，周雨看不见他那一瞬的脸色变化。他的手指曲起，一点点地把梁靖崑留下的精水挤出来，红红白白混成一片，看起来分外淫糜。  
“雨哥……我要进去啦……”  
樊振东的语气听起来是如此轻快，仿佛做爱对他来说并不是什么了不得的事，真的只是治疗的一部分而已。周雨已经被他撩拨得全身是火，迷迷糊糊地点着头。  
下一秒钟樊振东就顶了进去。

周雨与樊振东的第一次性爱，与梁靖崑相比，要平和许多。他想，毕竟樊振东还是个小孩，而且在梁靖崑这一剂“猛药”之后，他也拿不准自己的身体受不受得住另一次。  
然而，与樊振东的做爱，依然是令他印象深刻的：比起简单粗暴的啪啪啪，樊振东似乎更加着迷于探索他的身体，仿佛将眼前这具又美丽又强健的肉体，当做了潜藏着无限宝藏的迷宫。在这煎熬的一个月来，周雨第一次感受到另一种关于性爱的奇妙乐趣，并沉醉其间。  
高潮过后他们相拥而眠，在沉入梦乡前，樊振东在他耳边轻声问了一句，“雨哥，你能是我一个人的吗？”  
周雨被他折腾得三迷五道，哪里还有闲心琢磨小孩话里的意思，含含糊糊地道，“睡了啊，别想那么多有的没的。咱们是来治病的，病好了就能出去了……你真别想那么多了……”  
樊振东没有说话。  
他的视线落在了周雨颈后的腺体上，久久注视着，不知在想什么。

治疗有条不紊地进行着。  
也就是说，梁靖崑与樊振东，一天要轮流着上周雨至少两次。  
后来周雨听到一个说法，做爱太多次的话，也是会有性瘾的。  
这个说法，周雨不知道有没有应验在樊振东和梁靖崑身上。但对于他来说，事情渐渐变得有些不对了。

终于有一天，他和樊振东做完后，梁靖崑正好走进来。樊振东冲他露出奶甜奶甜的一笑，“雨哥，我要走啦”，翻身起来就要走。  
周雨把他拉住了。  
周雨身上还披着条大白毛巾，挡住了樊振东留下的深深浅浅的吻痕。  
“小胖，你……留下来。”  
除了两个人疑问的眼神外，还有房间里骤然炸开的两团信息素，和周雨的芒果甜香紧紧纠缠在一起。  
“我想……我需要你们两个人……”  
一句话，就开启了潘多拉的魔盒。

又是一个情欲翻涌的夜晚。  
他被抱坐在樊振东怀里，两条长腿被打开，下体一览无余地展露在梁靖崑面前。梁靖崑跪坐着，沿着他的脚踝，一路往上吻去。  
这个体位也不是没有尝试过，但每次当樊振东分开他的腿时，他总会感到莫名的羞耻。樊振东在这种时候总会展现出惊人的腕力，让他无法挣扎。一次两次的，也就随小孩摆弄去了。  
说是小孩，但他最近发现了一点，在梁靖崑与樊振东之间，占主导权的，反而是樊振东更多一些。  
比如说现在。  
“现在是他大腿了，是吧。你别光亲，要舔，最好多咬几下。雨哥那里很敏感，咬一下他说不定就硬了……”樊振东把下巴搁在周雨肩上，说话时有灼热的气息喷在他后颈上。  
樊振东特意加重了“硬了”这两个字，然后用力弹了一下小周雨，换来怀中人的一声惊喘。同时梁靖崑也含着他大腿内侧的嫩肉舔舐起来。  
“没错，就是这样……诶……你轻点”樊指导继续上线，“上次那儿被我咬破皮了……别弄疼他……”  
“我谢谢你了……樊振东……啊……”周雨还没来得及吐槽他，樊振东的手指就插进了他的后穴，有轻有重地搅动起来。  
“雨哥你都湿了呢。我插进去的时候，都有水声呢。”  
周雨现在觉得不对劲的不止有自己，还要算上樊振东一个。在这场三个人的性事里，他进入周雨的次数越来越少。他反而乐于给梁靖崑下指令，似乎在展现自己对周雨身体的了解程度。  
周雨想，大概樊振东的病要好了吧。而梁靖崑……周雨忍不住呻吟出声——梁靖崑又一次挺进了他身体。樊振东很及时地吻了上来，吞没了他接下来可能发出的淫糜声响。  
“你知道么？大胖，其实雨哥里面有一个点，每次碰到他都会爽到不行。我找了很久才找到……”樊振东的手亲昵地环着周雨的腰。诱引地低语着。他的发号施令加上梁靖崑的动作，又一次把周雨送上欲望的顶点。  
芒果、苦咖啡与黑巧克力的味道已经完美地融合在一起，再也分不出彼此。床榻上，也是一副兄友弟恭，其乐融融的景象。

然而，在周雨看不到的地方，却又是另一幅景象  
“樊振东，你最近很奇怪。”  
梁靖崑还是来找他摊牌了。他比樊振东还高还壮，逼近樊振东的时候，像一座会移动的山。  
“直说吧，你想对雨哥做什么？最近只说不做，算什么真男人？”他故意拿话去激樊振东。  
樊振东轻笑了一声，“我只想让他爽啊，所以我才教你啊，崑哥。只有教会你了，才能让他更爽，不是吗？”  
“我们都是为了同一个人，崑哥，你就不能好好谢谢我吗？”他无奈地耸耸肩，“你找我来就是想问这个？还不如咱俩去打球呢，今天轩轩也来，凑个局咋样？”  
梁靖崑摇头拒绝了他。樊振东摊手笑了笑，扭头就走了。

“东哥，你知道后果。”   
孔令轩把一管药剂放进樊振东的口袋。  
“想清楚了？这一针下去，就是有去无回了。”   
“要的就是有去无回啊，轩轩。”樊振东摩挲着怀中的药剂，仿佛那是周雨的身体，“从此以后，他就只能是我一个人的了，你说好不好？”

又是一场三人行。  
结束后，按照轮流的顺序，今天是樊振东带周雨去浴室清洗。  
浴室里水雾弥漫，营造出一种别样的暧昧氛围。  
这个时候，只剩下他们两个人了。  
但却出现了第三种气味。  
是周雨的雪松木香，真正属于周雨的alpha信息素的味道。在反反复复的波动后，它恢复得很好，开始一点点地盖过伪omega的芒果味。  
周雨趴在浴缸边上，樊振东把手伸到水里，有一下没一下地抚摸着他身体。“雨哥，你原来的味道真好闻。你就要康复了吧。”  
“你不也是吗？”周雨反问道，声音还有点哑。今晚樊振东又在教梁靖崑，教他怎么变着法儿地折腾自己。要不是樊振东年纪小，周雨狠不下这个心来，否则早就踹他了。  
“是啊。我觉得自己好得差不多了。”樊振东很大方地承认道，脸上露出周雨喜欢的笑容，笑出大小眼的那种，“我明天就走了，今晚忘了说。总之，这段日子谢谢雨哥了”  
周雨的眼里满是惊愕与不舍，樊振东很满意这一点。  
这人的眼睛太大，也太清澈了，在他面前根本藏不住情绪。樊振东想着，笑容越发灿烂。他抓起周雨的手，把它按在自己心口，“但我有个地方，却是感觉一直不太好呢……雨哥你要不要帮帮我？”  
周雨沉默了。  
他能感应到樊振东越来越剧烈的心跳。在少年看似平静老成的外表下，竟然也会藏着那么热切的渴望吗？他不愿意去想。一切不就应该像他科哥说过的那样，“你们就是配合治疗的关系，病好了，也就各奔东西了……”  
见他久久不说话，樊振东无奈地笑起来，“没事，雨哥，我总会好的。”  
他越是笑，周雨越是心虚，“要不，你再留几天？”  
“不了。我也想去战场呀，想去雨哥你曾经战斗的地方，将来说不定还能和你一起呢。”樊振东的眼中露出真实的渴望，富有年轻激情的模样，让周雨的心跳也忍不住漏了一拍。  
也正是因为如此，他找不出可以拒绝少年接下来请求的理由。  
“雨哥，最后一天晚上了，但我还想要你，再给我一次好吗？  
“再给一次，最后一次，就我们两个人””

久违的两个人的做爱。  
周锐以前从未想过，能够从一个比自己小了五岁的人身上，得到这样极致的性爱感觉。樊振东只要抽插着他后穴，都没有碰他前面 （他也不许周雨碰），就能够让他爽到快要射出来。经过两个月的治疗，以及alpha信息素的证明，他知道自己已经接近完全康复了。但今晚与樊振东的这一场欢好，又让他动摇了。

一定是错觉，他告诉自己。这一切只不过因为现在这个操着你的人，他把你操得实在太爽了，导致你以为自己的身体对他上了瘾。实际上到了明天，他也就走了。你们差着五岁，你是alpha，他也是，你们以后能不能有交集还不一定。  
总有一天你的身体会把他忘记。  
他还是被樊振东操到了高潮，在那一片空白里，他情不自禁抱紧了这个比他小五岁的孩子，带着没有说出口的眷恋与不舍。  
然而下一秒，他的手臂静脉处就传来了一阵锐痛，更精确的说，就是两个月前他被注射的部位。他不敢置信地望着樊振东，少年却带着一脸轻松的笑意，徒手把一个小小的试管捏成了碎片。  
“雨哥，我还是更喜欢你的芒果味道哦。”  
“他们研制的药物，只能让你做一个假的omega,也太没有用了吧。”樊振东微笑起来，“我不一样哦，我喜欢你的味道，我就想把它们长长久久地留下来。”  
“而且，只能是我一个人的。”

周雨可以感觉到身体深处的变化。  
樊振东退出来一点。  
子宫逐渐发育完全，生殖腔同时也变得肥厚，那个隐秘的入口，终于被开启。  
仿佛花朵在他身体深处盛放。  
而发热的腺体，更是溢出了甜美而浓烈的芒果香气。  
而樊振东挺身一个冲刺，也抵上了他生殖腔的腔口。  
“我不想再和别人分享你了，雨哥。从我第一次上你，我就这么想着了。”  
“崑哥也不行，你不知道我忍了他多久。你只能是我的。”  
腺体被咬开，膨大的结几乎把他新发育好的生殖腔撑满。周雨死死咬住嘴唇，不让自己因为疼痛而喊出声来。  
“别忍着，雨哥。”少年的声音温柔得像个天使，但在周雨耳中，却更像是魔鬼的低语。他狠了狠心，重重咬落在少年壮实的肩膀上，一口就见了血。  
而樊振东的唇边浮起笑意，仿佛对这份疼痛也甘之若饴。  
“雨哥，难怪有人叫你小豹子，牙口真好。”  
标记完成，排异反应出现，从此他的身体，只能接纳樊振东一个人。  
周雨绝望地闭上了眼睛。  
在卧室里，梁靖崑早已睡得不省人事。  
而樊振东，却开始了新一轮的抽插。


End file.
